Wrong Number
by docsangel
Summary: Who knew a wrong number could change your life? Will Juice find love or will he be left out in the cold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life consists of going to work and coming home. Occasionally spending time with my best friend Kara. Sitting at home, watching a movie, my phone rings. I don't recognize the number but answer anyway. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey. What are you doing?" the voice on the other end asked. "Not much. Who's this?" I asked, not recognizing the voice. "It's me, Juice. We met last night." he says. "Sorry dude, I think you got duped." I say. "This isn't Katie?" he asked. "Nope. Sorry." I say. "Who's this?" he asked. "Rita." I say. "Well, Rita, nice to meet you...sort of." he says laughing and it causes me to start laughing. "Same to you. So, what did you do to make this Katie chick give you a fake number?" I asked. "Wasn't fake. It was yours." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Okay. So what did you do to make her give you my number?" I asked again. "Guess fate didn't want me talking to her." he says and I just shake my head. "Well, couldn't be your charm that scared her off." I say laughing. "Surly not." he says and we both laugh harder. "You got spunk." he says. "You don't know the half of it." I say. "Well, on that note. Have a good night. Sorry it was a wrong number." he says. "Yeah. You too. Sorry you got duped." I say. We end the call and I look at my phone for a minute thinking "That was odd." before heading to bed.

Waking up the next morning, I see a text from the number that called the night before.

 _J: Good morning wrong number. Hope you have a spunky day._

 _R: Morning Oh Duped One, hope you have a good day too._

I look at my phone and find myself smiling. I get up and get ready for work and make my way to my desk. A few hours later, I see my phone light up with a text. Smiling, I shake my head and open the text.

 _J: You know, I was just thinking. Wrong numbers aren't really a bad thing. I think that Katie chick did me a favor._

 _R: Why do you say that?_

 _J: I had more fun talking to you last night than I did the night before talking to her. She was a little blonde...lol_

 _R: Lol. Yeah, I'm brunette. That's why. I'm smarter._

 _J: Shit. I hope so. Lol._

 _R: That bad huh?_

 _J: Let's just say, me trying to call her, was a last call kinda thing._

 _R: Awe, had to settle for your right hand huh?_

 _J: Yeah, but at least I had something good to think about._

 _R: TMI...lmao_

 _J: Just being honest._

 _R: That's a good thing I guess._

 _J: I gotta get back to work. Can I call you tonight?_

 _R: Sure. No harm in that._

 _J: Good. Have a good rest of the day Rita. Talk to you tonight._

 _R: Talk to you tonight Juice._

I look up to see my best friend Kara looking at me. "What's with the goofy grin?" she asked. "Nothing." I say. "Bull shit." she says. She grabs my phone and asked "Who's 'The Duped One'?" she asked. "No one." I say. "It's someone if you have them under something other than a name. I guess I could press call." she says. I grab my phone quickly and say "Shit. Fine. Last night I got a call and it was a wrong number. Apparently some chick gave him a fake number and it ended up being mine." I say. "Okay?" she said confused. "We ended up talking for a little while and he was funny and it was comfortable. He texted me this morning to tell me good morning and was texting me while he was on break." I tell her. "This is a good thing. So, are you gonna talk to him about meeting?" she asked. I looked at her sternly and say "You know not all guys think the way you ex did?" she asked. "I know but I don't even know if we will keep talking. We'll see." I tell her and she drops it, seeing me looking back at my computer. "Okay. Just, let yourself have some fun." she tells me and I nod. Some of my insecurities coming back.

Later that evening, I am sitting on the patio, drinking a glass of wine when my phone rings. I smile, seeing who it is and answer. "Hey, it's the duped one." I say. "Hey wrong number. How was your day?" he asked. "It was okay. Busy. How was yours?" I asked. "About the same." he says. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sitting on my patio, with the fire pit burning, drinking a much needed glass of wine. What about you?" I asked. "Just sitting here drinking a beer. Why is it much needed?" he asked, almost sounding concerned. "Just a long day. Nothing I can't handle." I tell him. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah Juice. I'm good. But this wine is going down really smooth so I let me apologize now for the blunt comments that I can't promise won't come out of my mouth." I tell him laughing and he starts to laugh too. "I like blunt girls. Means they are honest." he says. "Oh I can be honest." I say laughing. "You know when you texted me today, my best friend say the look on my face and asked me who I was texting." I tell him. "What did you say." he asked. "I told her about you calling me last night and the text this morning because she said if I didn't give her details she'd call you and ask herself." I tell him. He laughs. "Now, why would she do that?" he asked playfully. "Because she wants me to put myself out there again. My ex kind of did a number on me and I have only left the house to go to work since we broke up." I tell him. "Oh. I'm sorry. How long has it been?" he asked softly. "Nearly a year." I tell him. "Wow. You really should get back out there." he tells me. "I kinda like my little paradise by myself." I tell him laughing. "Well, maybe one day, you'll let me join you." he says. "Maybe. You can be my cabana boy. Little speedo and all." I say and cover my mouth when I realize what came out. "I am so sorry." I say and he is full out laughing. "It's okay. I can be your cabana boy but not with a speedo. Need something bigger to hold what I have." he says and I start laughing. "Really now? Are we talking, vienna or foot long?" I asked boldly. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?" he says and I find myself choking on my wine. "You okay there Princess?" he asked. Catching my breath from coughing I say "Yeah. Just, uh, yeah." I say. He gets quiet. "Seriously though, you seem pretty cool. We should think about meeting up one day." he says. "We'll see." I say. "Well, sweetheart, I better let you go. Gotta get up early in the morning." he says. "Yeah, uh, me too." I say. "Goodnight." he says. "Night Juice." I say before ending the call.

I sit there for a few, thinking. He wants to meet. I can't do that. I can't let myself go there. Finally getting up and heading to bed, I fall asleep thinking that maybe talking to him isn't such a good thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I wake up and see another text message from Juice.

 _J: Morning Princess. Hope you have a good day thinking about your cabana boy._

I don't respond. I get up and get ready for my day. Walking into work, I head to my cubicle and Kara walks over. "I know that look. Talk." she says. "He called last night. We flirted a little but then he started talking about meeting up one day." I tell her. "What's the problem?" she asked and then she sees the look in my eyes. "Rita, honey, he's not Jason. Jason was a pig. You are beautiful, sweet, smart, loving. Why can't you see that?" she says and I just wipe the tears from my cheek. "He texted me this morning and I haven't responded." I tell her. "You better respond or I will and you won't like what I text back." she tells me grabbing my phone. "What the hell? Cabana boy?" she asked and I said "We were talking last night and I was drinking and told him I was in my little paradise alone and he said something about being invited one day and I said he could be my cabana boy, speedo and all." I tell her. "Really?" she asked laughing. "Yeah he said he needed more than a speedo for what he has and my slightly drunk ass asked him if it was a vienna or a foot long." I tell her, blushing. "Holy shit. A little bold there. That's the old Rita coming out." she tells me. "What did he say?" she asked. "He said I'd have to wait and see." She smiled and said, "Text him. Right now." She walked away and I picked up my phone.

 _R: Morning Juice._

 _J: I was beginning to think you weren't gonna text back._

 _R: Sorry. My mind is a little out there today._

 _J: You okay?_

 _R: I will be. How was your night?_

 _J: Good. Went to bed after talking to you. You?_

 _R: Good. Actually slept but I think that might be partly due to my intoxicated state._

 _J: Not the awesome conversation?_

 _R: Yeah, well there was that._

 _J: I gotta get back to work. Call you tonight?_

 _R: I'll be waiting._

 _J: Have a good day Rita._

 _R: You too Juice._

Kara looks at me and sees me smiling a little and when I look at her she smiles back. The rest of the day goes by fast and before I know it, I'm sitting on my back patio with the fire pit going, a bottle of wine and my mind is wondering. I like talking to him. The things he says, without even seeing me, makes me feel good but what happens if he sees me and doesn't like what he sees? I look at the phone on my table next to me and see it's him. I debate answering it but at the last second, I grab it. "Hey." I say. "Hey. Was wondering if you were gonna answer." he says. "Yeah, was kinda zoned out." I say. "Everything okay?" he asked and I decide that I deserve this. "It is now." I tell him smiling. "So, how was your day?" I asked. "Good. Had a good date with my right hand last night thanks to you." he says. Laughing, I say "You know they make toys for that right?" he asked. "I heard that somewhere before." he says. "Yep. Got a few myself." he says. "Really now?" he asked intrigued. "Yep. Get a Christmas card every year from Energizer. You know, cause they keep going and going?" I say and he busts out laughing. "Holy hell girl. You are gonna be the death of me." he says. "At least you'll go out smiling." I say. "That I will." he says. "You know you could let me take you on a date." he says. "I don't know." I tell him softly. "I'm sorry. I…" he starts and I cut him off. "It's okay. It's just been a long time since I've been asked out. You think we could just get to know each other a little more before we meet?" I asked. "Sure. I want you to be comfortable when you meet the Puerto Rican of your dreams." he says and I start laughing. "Puerto Rican huh?" he asked. "Yep. In all my tan glory." he says laughing. "Well, now you know something about me that you didn't know. Tell me something about you." he says. "I am not originally from here. I am from a small town in Georgia." I tell him. "I thought I heard a southern accent in there. I'm from Queens." he tells me. "I thought I heard a little yankee in there." I say smiling. "Nothing little about this yankee sweetheart and I'm more of a Met's fan." he says. "Thank fuck. If you were a Yankee's fan I'd have to hang up right now." I tell him. "You like baseball?" he asked. "Baseball and football. I'm born and raised an Atlanta Braves fan and love the New Orleans Saints." I tell him. "Thank God. A woman I don't have to explain sports to." he tells me. "I was raised around a bunch of guys. You know how long it took my best friend to get me to stop cussing like a sailor when I moved out here?" I asked him. He just laughed. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure." I say. "Why are you worried about us meeting?" he asked softly. "Juice, my ex was constantly telling me that I was fat and that no one would want me. It just kind of stuck in my head. I'm not one of those twig bitches that weighs twelve pounds and will snap if you touch them. I'm a little thick. I'm not fat by any means but I do have curves." I tell him. "I like curves. Just, think about it okay?" he asked. "Okay." I tell him. "Well, I better go. Text you in the morning Princess." he says. "Okay. Night Goof." I say before ending the call.

I wake up the next morning and see a text from Juice. I changed his name last night in my phone to Juicy Goof. I open the text to see:

 _J: Good morning my Princess. Hope you have a good day._

 _R: Good morning my goof. You have a good day too._

 _J: Think about me okay?_

 _R: I will. But the question is, will you be thinking about me?_

 _J: Already am._

I smile when I see the text and start getting ready for my day. I am starting to feel like things are already looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk into work and see Kara standing at my desk waiting for me. "How was your night?" she asked. "I decided to take your advice. He's not Jason and I deserve to be happy." I tell her. "That's great babe." she says. "He did say that he'd like to take me out but I asked if we could wait until we know each other a little better and he was fine with that. We did learn a little more about each other." I tell her. "Good." she says. My phone lights up and she says "There's your man." I smile before picking up my phone. Seeing his name, I open the text.

 _J: Hey Sweetheart. How's work going?_

 _R: Better now. How's your day?_

 _J: Better. I changed your name in my phone._

 _R: Oh Lord. What to?_

 _J: Curvy Goddess._

 _R: Lol. I have you as Juicy Goof._

 _J: Your Juicy Goof._

 _R: That makes me your Curvy Goddess?_

 _J: All mine. I gotta head back. Call you tonight?_

 _R: I'll be waiting._

I put my phone away and finish out my day. Heading home, I walk in and get my wine before taking my spot on the patio. I'm sitting there thinking about what he told me about my name in his phone and smile just as his name comes up on my phone screen. Answering the phone, I say, "Hey." I say. "Hey babe. How was your day?" he asked. "It was good. Really good." I say. "That good huh?" he asked. "Yeah well I got a text from this goofy guy that said something that made me feel really good." I say. "So, I get to kick someone's ass for flirting with my girl huh?" he asked playfully. "Your girl?" I asked. "Yeah. My girl. That okay?" he asked. "Yeah, Juice. It is. But don't you need to know my last name?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "It's Hastings." I say. "Mine is Ortiz. Juan Carlos Ortiz." he says. "Well, guess I finally know my boyfriend's name." I say and kind of flinch, not knowing how he will respond. "Yeah babe. You know your boyfriend's name." he says and I relax. "So, how was your day?" I asked. "Good. Thought about you most of the day." he says. "Awe. You really are sweet." I tell him. "Only for you." he says and I start laughing. "Too corny?" he asked laughing. "A little." I say. "Well, babe, I better head to bed. I'll text you in the morning." he says. "Okay. Night Juan Carlos." I say. "Night Sweetheart." he says before we hang up and I stare at the fire with a smile on my face.

Waking up the next morning, I see my morning text from Juice.

 _J: Good morning Baby Girl. Hope you slept well. I know I did._

 _R: Morning My Goof. I slept really well. Hope you have a great day._

 _J: You too. I'll text you later. Later Sweetheart._

 _R: Later Goof._

Walking into work, I wave Kara over. "Well?" she asked. "We talked and he called me his girl." I say and her eyes go wide. "He hasn't even seen me but he called me his girl. We talked about some things and we are, I guess, officially together." I tell her. "Holy shit. Congrats babe." she says. "Thanks. I am so glad I listened to you." I say.

Sitting on my lunch break, my phone rings. "Hey babe." I say. "Hey sweetheart. How's work going?" he asked. "Good. Be glad when tonight gets here though. I'm getting used to talking to you while I'm sitting around the fire. I seem to sleep better after that." I tell him. "Glad I can help." he says. All of a sudden I hear a voice in the background asking "Who are you talking to Juicy?" in a thick Scottish accent. "My girl." he says simply. "I put you on speaker. Say hi to Chibs." he says. "Hey Chibs. How are you?" I ask. "Good Lass. How are you?" he asked. "Good. Thanks." I say. He takes me off of speakerphone and says "How much longer do you have on lunch?" he asked. "Unfortunately I gotta head back. Call me tonight?" I asked. "Of course." he says and I smile. "Talk to you tonight babe." he says before we end the call.

Work goes by fast and I am the last to leave like always. Walking to my car, I see Jason. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you back." he says. "No Jason. We're not getting back together." I say. He slams me against my car and gets in my face while wrapping his hand around my throat. "You might want to rethink that answer." he says and I nod. "I'll be by soon. Your answer better be different." he says before letting me go. I get in my car and drive home as fast as I can.

Walking in my door. I walk out to the patio and just sit. My phone rings and I don't answer. It stops. It starts ringing again and I answer. "Hey. Can, uh, can I talk to you tomorrow?" I asked. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I'm just, uh, tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say. "Rita. Hey. Baby, are you at home?" he asked and I don't answer. "Give me your address, baby, please." he says and I can tell he's worried. "I'm okay. I'm gonna head to bed." I say. "Sweetheart, please. If you don't, I'll just ping your phone." he says. I sit there a second before saying "384 Jacobs Street." I say. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I'll be on my bike." he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes later, I hear a couple of bikes pull up and then a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me baby. Open the door." he says. I slowly open the door and he takes one look at my throat and pulls me to him. "What happened?" he asked, still holding me close. I wrap my arms around him and start crying. He picks me up and carries me to the couch. Sitting me down, he's next to me and he wipes my tears and says, "Baby, this is Chibs. He's gonna check you out okay? Make sure you are okay." he says and I nod. While Chibs is looking at my throat he asked "Is there anywhere else you're hurt Lass?" I say "My back." I turn around and he lifts my shirt and says "It's already bruising but doesn't feel like anything is hurt too bad." I look back at Juice and he pulls me closer and asks "What happened?" I look down at my hands and say "My ex showed up as I was getting off work telling me he wanted me back and when I said no, he slammed me against my car and grabbed my throat and told me to rethink my decision." I say. "Baby, he won't touch you again." he says. "I'm sorry this is how we had to meet." I tell him. Chibs says "You two have never met?" We shake our heads no. "He called my phone because some chick gave him my number thinking it was a fake number." I say. "Best wrong number ever." he says trying to make me smile. Then I see it. "You didn't tell me you were a SON." I say. "Oh. Well…" he starts and I cut him off. "Doesn't change anything." I say. He smiles softly and tells me, "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." he says before pulling me into his arms. Chibs looks at us and says "Boy, stay with your girl tonight and we'll handle that prick in the daylight." Juice nods and Chibs heads out.

Once Chibs is gone, I see him look at me. "Juice, you don't have to…" I start. "I'm not going anywhere. You are absolutely beautiful." he says before kissing my lips softly. I blush a little. "So you still want to be with me?" I asked. "Yeah baby. I do." he says before I snuggle into his side. I move wrong and feel how sore I'm getting. I start yawning and I ask "You wanna sleep in my room with me?" I asked shyly. "Yeah." he says smiling. We walk into my room and he strips down to his boxer briefs. Seeing his body for the first time, my breath catches. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked as he climbs into bed. "Uh, yeah." I say. We lay down and he pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and we lay there silent for a few minutes before he speaks. "When I find him, I'm going to make sure he never touches what's mine again." I lean up and look at him for a minute before kissing him softly and snuggling closer.

Waking up the next morning, I called my boss and told her I wouldn't be there. Juice is sitting in the living room with me, drinking coffee when there's a knock at the door. He answers it and in walks Chibs and two other men I have never seen, all in kuttes just like his. "Baby, you know Chibs but this is Tig and this is Happy. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Rita." he says I wave shyly and softly say hello. "Wow. We thought you were making her up. How come you never bring her around?" Tig asked. "Because these two love birds hadn't met face to face before last night." Chibs says and Tig and Happy look at us shocked. "I gotta hear this." Tig says. "He called my number one night. Girl gave him a fake number and it ended up being mine. We started talking and hit it off." I tell them and they just smirk at us. "Well, you did good Juicy Boy." Happy says. "Now, tell us what happened and what we need to know about this prick." Tig says. "His name is Jason Thompson. We started dating just after I moved here and he was never physically abusive but he would say things like that I was fat and no one else would want me. Stupid shit like that to keep me down. I broke things off with him when I found out he was cheating on me. That was almost a year ago. I stopped answering his calls and texts and he showed up at my work yesterday telling me he wanted me back. I told him no, not only because I'm with Juice but because I don't want to go through that again. He slammed me into my car and grabbed me by the throat and said that he didn't like my answer and that he would see me soon and my answer better be different." I tell them. "Do you know where we can find him?" Happy asked. "No but Juice, you said something about pinging my phone. Can you ping his?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. I get up and write down his phone number and anything else I can think of that might help find him. "Here's a picture of him so you know who you're looking for." I tell Juice. "I'm putting the Prospect with you today. Don't leave the house until I come back for you." he tells me. "Okay. I need to call Kara." I tell him. "Tell her to take the day and come stay too. Just incase he tries to get to you through her." Tig says. "Yeah. Okay." I say. A few minutes later, the Prospect walks in and Happy heads for the door. Tig walks over and says "We got you Doll." I smile at him and nod. Chibs walks over and says "Welcome to the family Lass." I smile and say "Thanks Chibs." Juice walks over and kisses me softly before saying "I'll be back soon." I nod before saying "Be safe." He kisses me again before walking out the door. Looking at the prospect, I hear him say "Protect her." Prospect says "With my life brother."

I pick up my phone and call Kara. "Hey girlie. What's up?" she asked. "Hey Kara. I need you to call in today and come to my house. Something's happened." I tell her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I will be but I need you here. I'll explain everything when you get here." I tell her. "Yeah, I'll take a personal day and be there in a few." Fifteen minutes later, Kara walks in and sees the prospect sitting there. "Why do you have a SON sitting in your living room?" she asked and then sees my throat. "Sit down. I'll explain." I say. She sits and I start talking. "Jason attacked me outside of work yesterday wanting me back. I told him no. Juice called and noticed something was wrong and came over. He's a SON. He had a couple of his brothers come over this morning to handle Jason. Half Sack here is staying with us until Juice comes back." I say. "You finally met him?" she asked smiling. "Yeah. But I'll tell you about that in a minute. Juice wanted you here incase Jason tried to get to me through you before they could find him." I tell her. "Yeah. Okay. I get it. So we stay here until, what, they come for us?" she asked. "Yeah." I say. "I won't let anything happen to you two." Sack says as he checks the windows and doors again.

Kara and I move to the kitchen to talk. I took Sack another cup of coffee and he's still standing watch. "So, what's he look like?" she asked. "He's insanely hot. He is tan with this amazing smile. He has a mohawk with tribal tattoos on each side." I tell her. "So, did you sleep with him?" she asked. "No, Kara, we didn't have sex but he did sleep in the bed with me and it was really nice. He held me all night. All that time I was worried that he wouldn't want me once he saw me, and he told me he still wants to be with me." I tell her.

***Juice POV***

"I found him." I tell the guys. We head out the door to the address I found and see him as he's walking out the door. We walk up to him. "Morning Jason." I say. "Do I know you?" he asked, seeing our kuttes. "No but you will." I say. He goes to run and Happy grabs him. We put him in the van and head to the warehouse. We get him inside and tie him to the chair. Happy lays out his bag of tools and says "All yours brother." Him, Chibs and Tig stand back and let me take care of the piece of shit that hurt my girl. "What do you want?" Jason asked. "Shut up. I know you're the one that put your hands on Rita." I tell him. "What's she got to do with this?" he asked. "See, you not only threatened but put you hands on my Old Lady. You know what happens to people that touch my Old Lady?" Juice asked and Jason's eyes go wide. "That's right. They fucking die." he seethes, getting into Jason's face. "You will never touch what's mine again.

After torturing him, Happy says "Proud of you brother. Go to your girl. We'll take care of this." I nod and head out the door. Tig stops me. "You know you called her your Old Lady. You sure about that?" he asked. "Hell yeah." I say before heading to Rita's.

***Rita's POV***

Kara and I are still sitting in the kitchen talking when the front door opens. "Head out prospect." I hear Juice say before I run into the living room. I don't run right to him, but he walks over to me and pulls me close. Whispering in my ear he says "He's gone." I look him in the eyes and realize what he just said. I kiss his lips softly and whisper "Thank you Juan Carlos." He smile at me before kissing me again. We hear someone behind us clear their throats. Pulling away slightly, I take his hand and turn to Kara. "Juice, this is my best friend Kara. Kara, this is my boyfriend, Juice." They shake hands and he says "I hear you were the one telling her to keep talking to me. Thanks for that." She smiles and says "Just taking care of our girl. She needs someone that's gonna love her like she deserves." Juice looks at me and says "I'll make sure of it." You two ready to head to the clubhouse to meet the rest of the family?" he asked. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You're my Old Lady. I'm sure." he says and I look at him wide eyed while Kara just smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ride with Kara to the clubhouse following Juice. We park the car and get out but as I get out, Juice comes walking up. Kissing me softly, he laces his fingers with mine and leads us to the clubhouse doors. Walking in, I take a deep breath. "Hey Juice, who are these pretty ladies?" A blonde man asked. "Jax, this is my Old Lady, Rita and her best friend Kara. Guys, this is Jax. He's the VP for our club. Jax moves over to say hi to Kara after saying hello to me. There are a few more people sitting around and Juice leads us over. "Babe, this is Piney, Bobby, Opie and Clay. Guys, this is my Old Lady, Rita and her best friend Kara." he introduces us. "Holy shit. She's real." Bobby says and I start laughing. "We've been getting that a lot lately." I say. "How'd you meet?" Piney asked as I took the seat next to him. "Well, some chick gave him a fake number and it ended up being mine and when he called me, we talked and just hit it off and kept talking to each other." I tell him. "How long have you guys been talking?" Opie asked. "A little over a month and pretty much been together the entire time but didn't meet face to face until last night." Juice says. "But you called her your Old Lady?" Clay asked. "Yeah. She's my Old Lady." Juice says, smiling at me. "Have you told her about the crow yet?" Opie asked. "What crow?" I asked. "When Happy gets back, I'll have him do it for you. It's a tattoo that has my name on it showing that you are my Old Lady. Means no one will mess with you." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "You okay with that sweetheart?" Piney asked. "Getting it shows I belong to Juice right?" I asked and they nod. "Then I'm okay with it." I say smiling. Juice kisses me softly and whispers "Thank you." I lay my head on his shoulder and smile.

A little later, Chibs, Happy and Tig come back in. "Hey Hap. You feel like doing some ink?" Juice asked. "Sure brother. Crow?" he asked. "Yep." Juice says and Happy nods to follow him. Walking into his dorm, Happy asked "Where?" I look at Juice and he says "Right here." and brushes his fingers over the top of my left breast just over my heart. "Lay down and take your shirt off." Happy tells me. I do as I'm told and ask "Are you gonna free hand it?" Happy shakes his head no and takes out a stencil. "When did you draw that?" I asked. "I texted him to sketch it after you fell asleep last night." Juice tells me. I kiss him softly before laying down on the desk. Two hours later, I have Juice's crow tattooed onto my chest and he tells me the after care and puts the bandage over it after I get a good look at it. "Thanks Happy." I say and we leave the room.

Back in the main room, an older woman walks up and asks, "Who's this?" She's standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Gemma, this is my Old Lady, Rita. Rita, this is Gemma. She's Clay's Old Lady and Jax's mom." he introduces us. I hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you." She shakes my hand and says "Old Lady huh?" Juice says "Yeah. Hap just gave her my crow." I look at him and he looks so proud. "Well, come on sweetheart. Let's talk." she says and Juice looks at me. "I'll be back baby." I tell him before kissing his cheek and following her out the door. Walking into the office, she tells me to sit on the couch. Sitting next to me she asks "How did you meet Juice because I've never seen you around here?" she asked. "He actually called my number looking for someone else. Girl gave him a fake number and it ended up being mine. We started talking and hit it off. He asked me to be his girlfriend over the phone before we even met and I said yes. I didn't even know he was a SON until last night when we finally met face to face." I tell her. "So you were actually in this relationship before you met face to face?" she asked. "Yeah. We've been talking for a little over a month and actually been together for just a week and didn't meet until last night." I tell her. "You know that once you take that crow, you're his." she says. "I know. I really care about him Gemma. And he's been so good to me. My ex constantly told me things like that I was fat and ugly and no one would want me but Juice showed me he was wrong without even seeing me face to face." I tell her. "Well, looks like you're with him for the right reasons. Be good to him sweetheart." she tells me before hugging me. "Welcome to the family." she says before we walk into the clubhouse.

Walking back over to Juice, I see Kara hanging with Jax and Juice pulls me into his side. Gemma walks over and tells him "You did good baby." before patting my shoulder and walking off. A little later, we head into Juice's dorm room and we lay down on the bed. "Love me Juice." I tell him before we slowly start to shed clothes and he kisses me as he enters me. Thrusting slowly, he makes love to me and all the while telling me how perfect I am. Once we both reach our release, I curl up into his side and he whispers "I love you Rita." I look up at him and smile and say "I love you too Juan Carlos."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, I wake up and am still curled up in Juice's arms. Kissing his shoulder, and working my way up to his neck, I reach between us and start to stroke his hard member, slowly. I hear him moan as he wakes up and starts to kiss my lips softly. I roll him onto his back and straddle him. Lowering myself onto his hard cock, I start to slide up and down his shaft and he has one hand on my hip and the other kneading my breast. I start moaning his name and he says "Come on baby. Cum for me." He sits up and takes my nipple into his mouth and gently nipping and sucking on it before moving over to the other one and doing the same thing. "Fuck, Juice, I'm close." I moan. "Cum with me baby." he says and a few strokes later, we both find our release at the same time. Once we catch our breath, me still straddling him and him still inside me, I slide off of him and lay down beside him. "I could get used to waking up like that." he says smiling that panty dropping smile that I love so much. "Me too. Do you know how long it's been since I've been with anyone? I can say, though, that I didn't know sex could be _this_ good." I say. "That good huh? Or just been that long?" he asked. "Both." I say and he chuckles. "Good answer." and I start laughing too.

We get up and get dressed and head to the main room. Grabbing a coffee, we head out to the picnic tables and are just sitting there, enjoying the quiet. "If you're my Old Man, shouldn't we be living together?" I asked. "Yeah but I've been living in my dorm. Didn't really have a reason to have a place." he says. "Good thing I have a place then." I tell him smiling. "Yeah baby. Good thing." he smiles back at me. "When we get home, I'll get a key out for you." I tell him. "Home. That sounds good." he tells me. We look up and see Jax and Kara walking out with coffees. "Morning." I say. "Morning." Kara says with a smile on her face. Sitting across from me at the table, I see love bites on her neck and I just smile at her. She motions to her neck and I raise my brow. She glances to my neck and I realize what she's saying and laugh. Jax and Juice look at us confused and I say "You both just couldn't help yourselves." They smile and say "Well, had to let everyone know you're both taken." Jax says and Kara looks at him shocked. I start laughing harder and Jax pulls Kara into his side and kisses her lips softly. I lay my head on Juice's shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

A little while later, we are in Juice's dorm and he says "I'm leaving some things here for when we crash and shit." Nodding, I say "Okay." He looks at me and says "Next time we head here, you should bring some things and keep them here too." He walks over and puts his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "You keep that up and we won't make it home." I say. "Home. Fuck, that sounds good." he says. He's finishing packing and there's a knock on the door. "Hey, I have to pick up a few things. Wanna ride with?" Kara asked. "Yeah." I say and kiss Juice before following her out. He follows me and says "When you get back, we'll head home." I smile and head out the door.

After a little shopping, we head back to the clubhouse. Seeing Juice and Jax outside, they walk over to us and kiss both of us. "Ready to head home?" I asked and he nods. He leaves to get his bag and Kara asks Jax "You wanna crash at mine?" he nods and kisses her lips quickly. We head our separate ways and once we get home, Juice and I walk into the house. He unpacks and we head out to the back deck. Lighting the fire pit, I have my wine and he has a beer and I'm sitting in the chair next to him. "Before I forget. I got something for you. You know, since you finally got invited to my own private paradise." I say smirking. I hand him a small bag and he says "Please tell me you didn't." He pulls out a pair of speedos and bursts out laughing. "You did say I could be your cabana boy." he says before pulling me to straddle his lap. Kissing me softly, he pulls away and looks around to see that I have a high privacy fence. Pulling my dress off of me, leaving me in just my panties, he raises me up and releases himself from the confines of his jeans and pulls my panties to the side before I slide down onto his cock. Sliding up and down, he kisses me roughly and we both start to moan into the kiss. It doesn't take long before we both reach our release and he tells me. "I love you Princess." Smiling I say "I love you Goof."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I slide my dress back on and sit back in his lap. Leaning into him, we just watch the fire for a while, neither of us speaking. Finally he asks "What are you thinking about?" I snuggle closer to him and say "Just thinking about all the nights sitting out here alone talking to you. I honestly never thought it would go farther than us talking." I tell him. "Why not?" he asked as he runs his fingers up and down my side. "All the times you asked about meeting and I put it off? I honestly was scared you'd give up on me." I tell him. "Never crossed my mind." he says. "Really?" I asked. "Really." he says. "Something about that first night talking to you. You made me laugh and to be honest, I was in a bad spot when I call you. I didn't want to be alone. That's why I was calling. I wanted someone to be there with me but then I got you and you made me laugh. I thought about you all night that night. Wondering what you were like. What you looked like. That's why I texted you the next morning." he told me. "I was sitting here alone every night. Hating myself. The night you called, I thought about you too. Thought about how we laughed and how easy it was to talk to you. It was a nice surprise when I woke up to that text. Gonna miss waking up to those texts in the morning but I get to wake up next to you so that's better." I tell him. "Way better. But I'm still calling you my Princess and tell you how beautiful you are." he tells me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I think sitting out here each night with you might be my new favorite thing to do." I say. "You mean other than sex right?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Other than sex." I tell him laughing.

We put out the fire and head inside for the night. Climbing into bed, he hovers over me and makes love to me again before pulling me into his side and me falling asleep in his arms. Waking up the next morning, we get up and both head into work and I see Kara as I walk in. "How was your night?" I asked. "Fan-fucking-tastic. What about yours?" she asked. "Mine was good. We sat out on the deck and connected before going to bed and doing it again." I tell her. "I bet you did." she says. "Yeah, like your man kept his hands to himself." I tell her laughing. "Hell no he didn't." she says before heading to her desk.

Halfway through the day, there's a delivery of gladiolus and they are brought to my desk. Kara walks over smiling. Looking at the card it says _Just wanted to how my beautiful Princess how much I love her. Love your cabana boy._ I show her the card and she starts laughing. I pick up the phone and send a text.

 _R: I love you I love you I love you_

 _J: I see you got my flowers._

 _R: How did you know those were my favorites?_

 _J: Took a guess. Glad you like them._

 _R: I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you._

 _J: Baby, I'm the one wondering that._

 _R: I gotta get back to work but I wanted to say thank you. I love you._

 _J: I love you too. See you at home._

At the end of the day, I head home and walk in the door to Juice in the kitchen cooking. "Babe, I was going to cook." I tell him. "I know but I got home a little early and thought I'd surprise you." he says. I walk over and kiss him. "Where's your flowers?" he asked. "I left them on my desk so all the other ladies could see how perfect my man is." I say before kissing him deeply. "I love you Juan." I say. "I love you too Princess." he says softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting at work the next day, Kara walks over. "Hey chick. How was your night?" she asked. "Good. Juice got home before me and cooked and we spent the rest of the night on the deck talking. How was yours?" I asked. "It was good. Jax took me for a ride up to the cliffs and we watched the sun set." she tells me. "Awe. Good." I tell her before she heads to her desk. A little later my phone lights up.

 _J: Hey Princess._

 _R: Hey baby. How's your day?_

 _J: Good but can't wait to get home._

 _R: And why's that?_

 _J: So I can sit on the deck and snuggle with my woman._

 _R: Ugh. That sounds so good right now. I gotta head to a meeting. Text you after?_

 _J: You better. Love you._

 _R: Love you._

Forty-five minutes later we are finally leaving the meeting. "Why did we even have to be in that meeting? It had nothing to do with our department." Kara whined. "I don't know. But it is what it is." I tell her. Getting to my desk, I text Juice.

 _R: Hey my Goof._

 _J: Hey Princess. How was the meeting?_

 _R: Boring as hell. Had nothing to do with my department._

 _J: I'm sorry. How about tonight, after sitting by the fire, we take a nice bubble bath?_

 _R: Could you get more perfect?_

 _J: Nowhere near perfect but you should be treated like the Princess you are._

 _R: Awe. I love you._

 _J: I love you too. See you tonight._

I see Kara looking over my shoulder and she just smiles. "I'm glad you're happy. He's really good to you." she tells me and I just smile. A little later, Marci, one of the ladies I work with says "We are all going out for drinks after work. Mandatory." I shake my head. "Okay." I say. Picking up my phone as Kara walks over. "You texting Juice?" she asked. "Yeah. Text Jax. I don't want us going alone." I tell her, having a bad feeling about things.

 _R: Bad news. Have to have drinks with the boss after work. Mandatory._

 _J: Shit. Okay._

 _R: Will you come? I don't really have a good feeling about this._

 _J: Sure. What time and where?_

 _R: Lenny's at 6._

 _J: I'll be there. I'll let Jax know._

 _R: Thanks babe. I just don't know why but I have a bad feeling and don't want to be without you._

 _J: I got you. Love you._

 _R: Love you._

I look at Kara and say "Juice is telling Jax." She says "I just texted him. He said he'd be there too. After work, we walk out to see Jax and Juice sitting next to our cars. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey Princess. Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. Getting my helmet and putting it on, I get on behind him and we head to Lenny's.

Walking into the bar, we walk over to our co-workers and the boss, Mark, asks "Who's this?" Before I can say anything, Juice speaks up "I'm her Old Man, Juice." He looks at Jax and Jax says "I'm Jax, Kara's Old Man." I look at Kara and she looks at him a little shocked. We all sit at the table and Mark starts talking. "The reason that I asked you all here is to tell you something that the bosses didn't want said in the meeting today. Our department is being moved to the new building and there will be two new floor supervisors. Rita and Kara." he says. We look at everyone shocked and Juice and Jax kiss our cheeks and say "Congrats."

A little while later, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and when I come out, Mark is standing there against the wall. "Oh sorry. I didn't know you were there." I say as I try to walk past him. He grabs my arm and says "You know why I gave you and Kara the promotions right?" he asked. I shake my head no. "Because the three of us will be working late nights and I plan on us all having a lot of extra fun." he says leaning into me. I pull away and say "I'll decline the promotion." He tightens his grip on my arm and says "You decline and don't give me what I want, you won't have a job." he tells me. I nod and he lets go before walking out to the table while I collect myself.

Walking back out to the table, I sit next to Juice and lay my head on his shoulder. I look over and see Mark subtly shake his head no so I sit back up and just listen to the conversations around me. After a while, we head to get our cars and once we drive off, Kara calls me. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "We got the promotions because Mark wants us working late with him for some extra fun, as he put it." I tell her. "Hell no. We have to tell the guys." she tells me. "I told him I declined the promotion and he said we wouldn't have jobs if we did." I tell her. "I'm texting Jax to meet at your house." she says. "Okay. See you there." I say before hanging up.

A few minutes later, all four of us are at my house. "What's going on?" Juice asked. "We need to talk to you guys." Kara says. We walk inside and they all sit down. All but me. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange all night." Juice says. "When I went to the bathroom, Mark cornered me. He said that he gave me and Kara the promotions so that we would be working late nights with him and we could have some extra fun with him and that if we declined, we wouldn't have jobs." I tell him. "So quit." Juice says. "I can't. I need the money." I say. Standing up, he walks to me and says "Baby, I can handle the bills. You shouldn't have to work in an environment like that." he tells me. Jax says "He's right. Both of you can quit." Kara looks at him and says "I have bills too." Jax pulls her close and says "I'm at your house all the time anyway. I'll move in and handle the bills." She sighs and so do I and say, "We'll go in tomorrow and get our things and quit in person so that we can report him. If it isn't us he's doing this too, it will be someone else." I tell them.

The next morning, Kara and I ride together to work. Walking in, we go to Darla's office. "What's up ladies?" she asked as we walked into her office and close the door. "We need to talk to you." I tell her. "I heard about your promotions. Congrats." she says. "That's what we need to talk about. Mark cornered me last night when we were all out for drinks and told me that he gave us the promotions so we would be working late with him and can have some extra fun and when I said we'd decline the promotion he said he would fire us if we declined." I tell her. "Well, that's not good. Let's get this report filed." she tells us and we write out our statements. "So, head on back to work and I'll handle it from here." she tells us. "Actually, we also wanted to tell you that we were quitting. Us reporting this, if we are still here, he can cause us problems and those are problems I don't want. We're going to clear out our desks." I tell her and we stand to get our things and head out the door.

Walking to the clubhouse, we see Jax and Juice outside. "How'd it go?" Juice asked. "Darla had us file formal complaints and we also quit. She understood and said she'd handle things from here." I tell them. "That's good." Jax says but I don't think that's the end of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a quiet couple of days since Kara and I quit our jobs. I get up and start breakfast as Juice is in the shower getting ready for work. I still have a feeling that something is going to happen. I just don't know what yet. We are sitting at the table eating and I still haven't said much. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah. Just didn't sleep much." I say. "What are you not telling me?" he asked. "I just have a bad feeling and I can't shake it. I don't know what it is but I just can't shake this feeling." I tell him. "Call Kara and tell her to meet us at that clubhouse with Jax. The four of us will sit down and figure shit out." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He goes to the bedroom to get dressed for work while I clean up the kitchen. Calling Kara, I say "Hey, can you meet us at the clubhouse? Me and Juice want to talk to you and Jax." She says "Yeah. I'll ride with him and we'll talk. Everything okay?" she asked. "I don't know." I tell her.

A half hour later, Juice and I pull onto the lot on his bike as Jax and Kara pull in behind us. Getting off the bike, Jax and Kara walk over. "What's up man?" Jax asked. "Rita says she has a bad feeling and something tells me that we should listen." Juice says. "I agree. What are you thinking?" Jax asked. "I just don't think that this shit with Mark is done. He's not going to just let us walk away like we did." I tell them. "We won't let anything happen." Jax says and I nod. We head into the clubhouse and sit at the bar while the guys are working. Prospect hands us both a cup of coffee when my phone goes off. I look at the ID and I don't recognize the number. I answer. "Hello?" I ask. "Well, hello there Rita. I didn't see you or Kara at work today. We were supposed to be working late sweetheart. Now, where are my two new play pretties at?" he asked. I look at Kara and mouth 'Mark' and she runs outside to get the guys. "Kara and I quit yesterday." I tell him. "You can't quit. Get your asses back here before I have to come find you." he tells me. "Leave us alone." I say. Juice and Jax come running in as Mark says "You stupid little whore. Those pussies are mine. I will have them. You can give it up willingly or I can tie you up and take it. Either way, I will get what I want." I start having trouble breathing when Juice takes the phone and says "You need to leave both of them alone. You contact them again and I'll slit your fucking throat." Juice says before hanging up. "Baby, breathe. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. That's it. Just like that." he says. As my breathing evens out, he pulls me to him and says "I won't let him near you baby. I promise." I just nod my head and sob into his chest. "What did he say?" Jax asked. "He said that we belong to him and we can either come to him willingly or he will tie us up and take it from us." I tell them. "Let's head home and get a bag for the girls. They are on lockdown here until we find this piece of shit. Tig, Happy, Stay close to our Old Ladies and don't let them outside." Jax says. Happy nods and Tig asks "Everything okay?" Jax looks at him and says "We'll fill you in at church when we get back. Make sure everyone's here."

Once the guys get back, Jax says "You two stay inside. We'll fill everyone in and see where we go from here to stop him. He won't get near you, we promise." They kiss us softly before heading into the chapel. Inside the chapel Clay asks "What's going on that you needed to call church?" Jax looks at everyone and says "Juice and I need your help. Our Old Ladies quit their jobs because their piece of shit boss told them that they would be working late nights with him so that he could fuck them. They told us about it and we told them to quit." Jax says. "Now, fucker is calling my Old Lady telling her that if her and Kara don't come to him and give it up to him willingly that he will tie them up and take it. I'm not letting this fucker near my Old Lady or Jax's. This fucker needs to have his head cut off." Juice says. "Okay." Happy says. "We're not cutting his head off but we will take him out. We just need to get some info on his and find him. Juice, you think that Rita will reach out? Tell him to meet her somewhere?" Clay asks. "She ain't meeting this fucker." Juice says. "I know. We are. She just needs to get him there." Clay says. "I'll ask her." Juice says. "Give her the address to the cabin. Tell her to have him meet her and Kara there." Clay says and bangs the gavel.

Walking out of the chapel, Juice walks over to me and Jax walks to Kara. Jax holds her close and Juice pulls me to him. "We need you to reach out to Mark. Give him this address and tell him to meet you and Kara there." Juice tells me. I pick up my phone and call Mark back. "You finally decide to do what I told you to do?" Mark asked. "Yeah. Can you meet me and Kara somewhere private? Maybe we can have a little fun?" I asked feeling the bile rise in my throat. "Yeah baby girl. Just text me the address. Meet me there tonight at eight." he says before hanging up. I hang up and Jax takes the phone from me to text him the address while Juice pulls me close. "You did good baby. You did good." he says and I start to cry. He picks me up and carries me to his dorm and sits me down on the bed. "Talk to me baby." he says. "I don't want him near me, Juan. Please don't let him near me." I say as I cry. "Princess, I won't let him near you. He won't touch you and after tonight, he won't ever be a problem again." he says. Tilting my head up, he kisses me softly. "I was going to give this to you tonight but maybe now is a better time." he says. I move off his lap and he moves to the nightstand drawer. Pulling out a box, he takes out a beautiful ring. It has a silver band with a beautiful deep blue stone on it. "This is a promise ring. This is a promise that I will always love you and protect you. It's a promise that when you are ready, I will give you my last name and give you a family. This is my promise that no matter what, I will always have your back. You are my Queen and it's my promise that I will be your King." he says. I feel the tears fall as he puts the ring on my left ring finger. "Juice." I say. "I promise." he says. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says before we head out to the main room to wait on time for the guys to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little later, the guys leave and pull up to the cabin. They set up inside and wait on Mark to show up. Right on time, Mark opens the door and walks in. As soon as he's inside, the door closes to reveal Clay standing there. "Who the fuck are you?" Marks asks. Before Clay says anything, Jax and Juice come walking out and Jax says "We're the ones going to stop you from touching our Old Ladies." Mark goes visibly pale. Happy and Tig grab him and tie him to a chair in the living room with a piece of plastic under him. Jax gets in his face and says "You honestly thought that we'd let you near Kara and Rita? Let you touch what's ours?" Juice walks up and says "You will never touch my Old Lady again." Happy cuts Mark's shirt off and Jax takes the fillet knife and asks Happy "This the one Ma got you for Christmas?" Happy nods. "Nice. You used it yet?" Jax asks, messing with Mark's head. "Yep. Nice and sharp." Happy says. Jax walks over and slices off one nipple and then the other with ease. Looking back at Happy he says. "Pretty sharp." Juice walks over with the mallet and starts bashing Mark's ribs in. Once he's done, he says "They will never be your play pretties." Jax and Juice stand on each side and shove knives into his throat and watch him bleed out. After disposing of the body, they head back to the clubhouse.

We are sitting on one of the couches when the guys come walking back in. Jumping up, I don't run to Juice but he walks up to me and nods. I relax and take his hand, pulling him to the dorm. Walking in, I lock the door and lead him to the bathroom. Helping him take off his clothes, I start the shower, neither of us saying a word. I start to undress as he steps in and I step in behind him. I help him wash off any semblance of the night's events before turning him around and kissing him. "I love you." I whisper against his lips. "I love you baby." he says before turning me towards the wall and pinning me against the shower wall. Picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he enters me. Thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace, I find my release with him right behind me. Before he pulls out, he looks at me, kissing me, then says "Marry me." I look at him shocked and he says "I want you to marry me." I kiss him softly and say "I'll marry you."

We get out of the shower and dry off and head to bed without getting dressed. He kisses me and hovers over me for another round of love making. Once we both find our release, I say "I want to marry you tomorrow." He tilts my head up to look at him and says "Tomorrow." We both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, we head to the main room and Juice pulls Jax aside. Kara walks up and asks "What's going on?" I smile and say "We need you and Jax to come to the courthouse with us." I tell her. Her eyes go wide and she asks "Really?" Smiling, I say "Really." Two hours later, we are walking out of the courthouse, Mr and Mrs Ortiz. We head home and Juice carries me over the threshold and straight to the bedroom. "Time to claim my wife." he says and I laugh. He puts me on the bed and hovers over me. Kissing me softly, we start to shed clothes and he enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me and I have never been happier. We spend the rest of the day and night making love and enjoying our wedding night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, I wake up in Juice's arms. Turning to face him, I reach between us and start to stroke his already hard member. He starts to stir as I kiss his lips. He thrusts into my hand before turning me onto my back and entering me. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. I find my release before he reaches his. Kissing me softly he says "Good morning wife." I smile and say "Good morning husband." He lays beside me and just holds me. "I love you Juan Carlos." I say. He looks down at me and says "I love you too Rita. More than you know." he says. We just lay there looking at each other, enjoying the quiet.

A little later, we get up and head to the diner for food. Getting a booth, we order our food and start to eat once it gets put on the table in front of us. "Do you have to work today?" I ask. "Nah. Honeymoon." he says. "Okay. Good. Thought we could go for a ride?" I ask. "Yeah. We can." he says smiling. After we eat, we ride around for the next few hours before pulling up at the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, we are greeted by everyone with congratulations. Walking up to the bar, we both order beers and sit on one of the couches. We talk to everyone for a while and I ask "You wanna crash here tonight?" He nods and I snuggle back into my husband.

We go to head to bed and when we open the door to his dorm, there's a croweater lying on his bed. "Out." I say. "Sweetheart, you can't take care of our Juicy boy so why don't you run along and play with your friends." she says. I get in her face and say "My husband is taken care of just fine. Now, get out before I put a bullet in your fucking head." She looks at me shocked and says "Husband?" I nod and say "Yeah, husband. Now go." I say. She walks out of the room and I head into the bathroom and close the door. "Baby, let me in." he says but I don't respond. "Please baby. I didn't know she was in here." he says and again I don't respond. I have tears rolling down my face. All of a sudden I hear Kara at the door. "Babe, let me in." she says. I let her in and she asks "What happened?" I wipe away the tears and say "We came to bed and there was a fucking croweater on his bed. Telling me to go play with my friends that I can't take care of him like they can. What if I can't?" I say. "You don't have anything to worry about. You realize he thinks your fucking perfect right?" she asks and I shake my head no. She opens the door and says "Juice, show your wife what you think of her. She's scared she won't be able to take care of you like those whores can." I glare at her for telling him what I said. He walks to me and says "Baby, you take care of me better than they do. You don't realize how perfect you are. Those whores are used up and fake as hell but you, you're pure. Your perfect." he says. "I just worry." I tell him. "I worry too that you'll realize that you deserve better than me. But baby, if you feel like that you need to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." he tells me. "Okay. I'm sorry baby. I just fucking hate those whores." I tell him. "I know. But I promise she's telling everyone that we're married and they will all leave me alone. If any one of them tries to come up on me they will be tossed out. I promise." he tells me.

Moving me to the bed, he lays me down and hovers over me. "Let me show my wife just how perfect she is." he says as he undresses me and himself before placing himself between my thighs and entering me, making love to me and the entire time telling me how much he loves me and needs me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, Juice is wrapped around me. I slip out of bed without waking him and head out in search for coffee. Grabbing a cup, I head out to the picnic tables and just sit, looking out at the lot. I feel the seat dip down and see Kara sitting next to me with her own cup. "Talk." she says. "I'm just worried." I tell her. "About last night?" she asks and I nod. "That and what if…" I say before she cuts me off. "Don't. He loves you. He wants you. You need to get out of your own head and listen to him. Has he done anything to make you think that he doesn't want you?" she asks. "No." I tell her. "Then stop stressing. That man doesn't want anyone but you. We all see it." she tells me and I just nod.

Looking up, I see Juice come out with his cup of coffee. Kara pats my hand and heads inside as he makes it over to me and sits beside me. "Woke up and you were gone. You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just trying to get my head straight." I tell him. "About last night?" he asks and I nod. "Babe…" he starts. "I just need to get out of my own head. We're good." I tell him as I lean against him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him. We sit out there for a little while alone until one of the croweaters comes in to refill our coffees. Neither of us say anything. We just sit together and enjoy the silence before everyone else gets up.

After our coffee, we head to the dorm to get ready for the day. I head into the bathroom to get a shower and as I am letting the hot water cascade over me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his lips on my bare shoulder. I lean back into him and feel his hard member grind against me causing me to grind back. I bend over, and place him at my entrance and we both moan as he enters me slowly. Taking a second to adjust, he starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Fuck Juan. Faster baby." I moan but he doesn't change his pace. Still slow and steady. He reaches around and starts to rub my clit as he slow strokes in and out of me causing me to start to come undone. Once I find my release, he turns me around and picks me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he enters me again with the same slow and steady pace. Looking into my eyes he says "I love you Rita Ortiz." I smile softly "I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz." He thrust in and out a few more time before we both find our release together.

Getting out of the shower, I am feeling a little better. "Not that I'm complaining but why wouldn't you speed up?" I ask. "You deserve better than that." he tells me as he kisses me. I smile softly and say "Thank you." He nods before we head out to the main room for him to work. Kara and I are sitting at the bar, drinking water and talking while the guys are working in the garage. One of the croweaters comes up and says "Can I talk to you?" I look at her and say "Okay." We walk down the hall and she says "I know it's not my place but you're always nice to me so I felt I needed to tell you. That croweater, Cami, that you ran out of your room? She's telling all the other girls that she's going to take you out and take Juice from you." she tells me. "Did she say how?" I ask. "No and she might just be talking but I didn't want to take the chance." she tells me. "Thank you. I'll tell the guys so stay close. They're gonna want to talk to you." I tell her and she nods.

Walking out to the garage, I see Juice working on a bike. "Hey babe." he says as I walk up. "Hey. We have a problem." I tell him. "What is it?" He asks, looking up at me. "One of the croweaters came to me and said that Cami, the one I tossed out of our room, is planning on taking me out but didn't say how. But she wanted to let me know just incase it wasn't just talk." I tell him. "Go inside and stay by Kara. I'll have Gemma stay close." He says. Looking at Jax, he says "Jax, we got a problem. Church."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why did we need to call church?" Clay asks Jax. "One of the croweaters came up to Rita, telling her that Cami was talking about taking her out. Don't know if it's just talk or not but don't want to take any chances." Juice says. "Croweater still here?" Clay asked. "Yeah. She's staying close incase we need to talk to her." Juice says. "Bring her in." Clay says and Tig gets her. Once she steps inside the chapel, Clay asks "What did Cami tell you?" She looks at him and says "She was telling me and one of the other girls that she was going to take Rita out and then she'd have Juice but didn't say how. She could have just been running her mouth but Rita is always nice to me so I don't want to chance something happening if I could have helped stop it." she tells them. "Thank you Sweetheart. Stay close. We might need you again." Clay tells her. She nods and walks back into the main room.

After talking, the guys come out of church. "You're on lockdown here until we find her." Juice tells me. "Okay." I say simply. We are sitting in the main room while Juice was at the bar on his laptop trying to locate Cami when I tell Juice "I'm gonna go lay down. My head hurts a little." I tell him. "Okay baby. I'll be in there shortly." he says as he kisses me and I head down the hall. I turn the corner and see Cami standing there. Before I can say anything, she fires off a shot from her gun, hitting me in the stomach. I fall to the floor and hear Juice calling my name as everything goes black.

Beep...beep...beep is all I hear when I open my eyes. I try to move my hand but it won't move. Looking at my hand, I see Juice holding it and his forehead laid against it. "Juice." I whisper. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hey baby. You're awake." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "You were shot baby." he says. "Shit. Cami." I say. "Yeah. It's been handled." he tells me. I look back at him and he's smiling that smile I love so much. He kisses me softly and says "I love you so much." I smile softly and say "I love you too." He's still smiling wide and I ask "Why are you so happy?" He looks at me and says "Because everything's perfect." I look at him confused and about that time the doctor comes in. "Hello Rita. I'm Dr Lewis. How are you feeling?" she asks. "Okay considering." I tell her. "Good. Well, you were shot in your stomach but everything is fine with you and the little one." she tells me. I look at her in shock and then at Juice. "Little one?" I ask, shocked. Juice kisses me as the doctor tells me "You're seven weeks pregnant. I'm having the nurse fill your prescription for your prenatals downstairs and I'll send the nurse in to do the ultrasound again so that you can see your little one." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her and she leaves the room. "That what you're smiling about?" I ask. "Yeah baby. We're having a kid. I love you so fucking much." he tells me. "I love you too. Holy shit." I say laughing as I put my hand on my stomach with his hand on top of mine.

I am released a few days later and put on bed rest. Gemma comes to see me and says "I hear congratulations are in order." I smile and put my hand on my stomach again and say "Yeah. Seven weeks." I tell her. "That's great baby. You know, I have never seen him this happy. You've been so good for him and now with the baby? He's on top of the world. Not second guessing himself anymore. You and this baby coming into his life is a godsend." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. He's done wonders for me too." I tell her. "Well, while you're on bedrest, I'll be here helping take care of things and take care of you while your Old Man is working." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

I'm sitting at the clubhouse and Gemma is staying close. I've been having contractions all day long. "I gotta get up and walk around." I tell Gemma. She helps me up and walks with me. After about thirty minutes of walking, I feel my contractions getting closer together and harder to hide. I bend over when a really hard one hits and Juice notices. "Shit. Rita. What's wrong?" he asks worried. "Contraction." Gemma answers for him. The contraction passes and I go to stand upright again and my water breaks. Juice and Gemma smile as we head out to Gemma's car to head to St Thomas.

Thirteen hours later, we are holding out little one when everyone walks into the room. We kept the sex and the name from everyone until we gave birth. Everyone walks in and sees our little one that looks just like Juice. "So what name did you pick?" Gemma asks. "Natalie Danielle." we say and everyone smiles. Juice sits on the bed beside me as everyone passes Natalie around and she just looks up at everyone as they give her words of wisdom and tell her how loved she is. "You know she ain't dating until she's thirty." Juice says and Jax looks up. "Nope. We'll be dead and gone before she can date. Daddy and Uncle Jax will make sure of that." Jax tells me and I start laughing.

A little later, everyone is gone and it's just me, Juice and Natalie. "How you doing momma?" Juice asks. "I'm good. Happy." I tell him. "Me too. Thank you for this." he tells me and I look at him confused. "We started out as a wrong number and now we're married with a kid. You have no clue how much I love you and how thankful I am for you." he tells me as he hands our daughter to me. "I love you too Juan Carlos. You and Natalie are the best things to ever happen to me." I tell him. He smiles and says "Thank God for wrong numbers."


End file.
